Talk:Girl Meets the New Year/@comment-768846-20151207050731
I went back again and watched this episode and I forgot something...I'm disappointed in Maya and before I get the hate I have to say this because this goes back to Girl Meets Texas Part 3 when Topanga and Cory questioned the girls and she said she wanted Riley to figure it out. Are you kidding me? Why does Riley have to figure out this whole thing you know if you like Lucas like you like Joshua and this was a miss opportunity for Farkle or Riley to confront Maya about that if they ask or if she asked does she feel the same way about Lucas as she does Joshua do get feelings like she does around Lucas like she does Joshua...answer nope. But about the New Year episode she said she wanted to move on, but how can any of them move on when your best friend is completely destroyed on the inside and she refuses to do anything about the relationship. And this should've been a red flag right here that Lucas was totally into Riley when Lucas describe Riley's habits and Riley's face lits up like the fourth of July that right there should've been like yeah they like each other and know things about one another. And Maya say why do you care? Are you kidding me cuz he's into Riley that's why can you describe one thing about Riley hell even Riley can describe something about Lucas this is when Maya should've known no I don't like him like I thought not like this shame she didn't see that huge hint. Don't no brother and sister describe each other so lovely like Riley and Lucas has. When Riley questioned Maya about Lucas what she liked about him she couldn't, but get this with Joshua she knew him she really pay attention to him so this right here is some red flags of warnings she cares about Lucas and likes him, but not in that way not in the way she likes Josh sadly to say. But another thing I was also disappointed in Riley the fact that she shut down Lucas and won't talk to him and push your crush or whatever to go with your best friend because she like him are you kidding me? Who does that I get she thought she was doing what was right, but it wasn't. Thank God for Farkle he came and saved the day for real cuz this was so stupid and forced it didn't make sense. And my God Lucas!! Lucas stop letting everyone tell you who you should be with or whatever he likes Riley its written on his forehead and out of respect for both girls you just stand back go along with it please some one save these kids...oh wait Farkle did hopefully this will be over soon cuz I miss my buddies been together and not so awkward and tense with each other especially over each other. Just saying.